


In the world of video games

by Mistress_of_Stucky



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, God of War (2018), Parent Kratos (God of War), Teenage Atreus (God of War)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Stucky/pseuds/Mistress_of_Stucky





	In the world of video games

Imagine being kratos daughter, Atreus older sister,  
And being able to talk to jormungander.  
You and him having hours long conversations, and him telling you that he is atreus son.


End file.
